Biting Flames
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: 50 sentences revolving around The Sky and his Cloud.


**Biting Flames**

**Flames One: Fetish**

Tsuna wished Kyoya didn't have so many kinks.

**Flame Two: Sweethearts **

Because Tsuna would of fainted if he actually asked Kyoya to be his valentine out loud.

**Flame Three: Cloud **

He was free to drift whichever way he wanted – but he stayed regardless.

**Flame Four: Schoolgirl Crush **

Tsuna could admit to writing their names in hearts throughout their middle school years.

**Flame Five: Casual **

And to think Tsuna had drooled at the sight of Kyoya in a school uniform…

**Flame Six: Leaf**

"Just hold still," Kyoya hissed as he yanked on the brush again.

**Flame Seven: Heir **

"Fuck no," Kyoya stated firmly when it was suggested Tsuna meet some women.

**Flame Eight: Warm **

Throwing his tie and mud caked booted off was all Kyoya did before crawling into bed with the sleeping Tsuna.

**Flame Nine: Reassurance**

"He'll be all right," Kyoya whispered into Tsuna's ear as they saw Lambo off on his first solo mission.

**Flame Ten: Marriage**

The Sky ring rubbed gently against the silver band on Tsuna's ring finger.

**Flame Eleven: Beach**

The sight of Kyoya dripping wet and half naked made those swimming lessons worth it.

**Flame Twelve: Anger**

Kyoya grinded his teeth as Tsuna and Mukuro left on a mission.

**Flame Thirteen: Payback**

"I feel better now," Kyoya declared as he took in the sight of his parents ruined house.

**Flame Fourteen: Destruction**

Eyes squeezed shut as Tsuna used the tweezers to get the pieces of his mother's broken vases out of Kyoya's foot.

**Flame Fifteen: Morning**

He was always glad to find Tsuna and a cup of coffee waiting for him.

**Flame Sixteen: First**

Black locks tickled his cheeks as their lips met for the first time.

**Flame Seventeen: Nightmare**

"Don't ever do that again," Tsuna whispered before connecting their lips again.

**Flame Eighteen: Protecting**

Kyoya didn't dare tell him that he'd gladly take another bullet if it kept Tsuna alive.

**Flame Nineteen: Relaxing **

"You really do need a haircut," Tsuna mused as he ran a hand through Kyoya's soft black locks.

**Flame Twenty: Family **

Kyoya's response to another family trying to recruit him – was to break the messengers jaw.

**Flame Twenty-One: Crowd **

Tsuna sighed and wondered how this had turned into a group date.

**Flame Twenty-Two: Ancestors**

"If we weren't already dead…." Giotto threatened shooting the snickering Alaude a glare.

**Flame Twenty-Three: Warnings**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Fuuta, Kyoko, Haru, lemitsu, Basil, Bianchi, Lal Mirch, Ryuhei, and Reborn all made sure to corner Kyoya at one point or another.

**Flame Twenty-Four: Accessory **

The only jewelry Kyoya wore had been given to him by Tsuna in one way or another.

**Flame Twenty-Five: People Watching**

Kyoya was more interested in watching Tsuna then watching the movie.

**Flame Twenty-Six: Mpreg**

"What?" Tsuna questioned when he heard Verde's opinion during yet another meeting on the subject of Tsuna's heir.

**Flame Twenty-Seven: 8059**

Kyoya wished they'd just get together – Tsuna's worrying about them was a major cock block.

**Flame Twenty-Eight: Pouting**

Tsuna ignored Kyoya and invited Chrome over for dinner anyways.

**Flame Twenty-Nine: Religion**

As he lay with Tsuna in his arms, Kyoya couldn't help but think that if he was going to hell like his parents said this was totally worth it.

**Flame Thirty: Embarrassment**

Tsuna had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud as he watched Kyoya dance around in his boxers and singing horribly off key.

**Flame Thirty-one: Father**

Kyoya tried his best to avoid the protective glare lemitsu was sending him during dinner.

**Flame Thirty-two: Reborn **

The black haired boy wanted to fight the baby for a whole new reason as he watched Tsuna get thrown back against a rock.

**Flame Thirty-three: Rumors **

Everyone went quiet as they watched the scary perfect walk down the hall holding hands with an extremely red no-good Tsuna.

**Flame Thirty-Four: Ancestors II**

"Seriously – this isn't funny. Why is fate so cruel my descendant?" Giotto pouted turning away from the scene in the Ancestry basin.

**Flame Thirty-Five: Freezing**

"That's what you get for picking fights," Tsuna huffed as he gave Kyoya the bag of ice for the large bump on his head.

**Flame Thirty-Six: Trio **

The only thing that annoyed Kyoya more then when Nami Middle was dragged into their battles – was when he saw all three of them together because it made him seem second in Tsuna's heart.

**Flame Thirty-Seven: Headache **

When Kyoya found out he was the one Varia would be reporting to he vowed that Tsuna was not going to be able to walk in the morning, but first he had to get some aspirin.

**Flame Thirty-Eight: Noises **

"Hiieee!" Tsuna screamed as his back hit the couch – Kyoya looming over him with lust clouded eyes.

**Flame Thirty-Nine: Squad **

Tsuna was limping around headquarters after the day Kyoya found out he was expected to lead a back of brats while dealing with the fact that Xanxus was being an asshole about the fact that he had to write reports now.

**Flame Forty: Handcuffs **

"Well this is currently a new way to use your inheritance," Reborn commented when he walked in on them once.

**Flame Forty-One: Enma **

It was utterly ridiculous that he had to ask the redhead for permission to marry Tsuna – as well as both of Tsuna's parents.

**Flame Forty-Two: Hurricane **

Being around Kyoya Hibari was like being in the eye of a storm – he could be calm one moment and full force the next.

**Flame Forty-Three: Bath **

Tsuna slumped against Kyoya's chest and let the warm water wash away his duties.

**Flame Forty-four: Lightweight **

Kyoya wasn't surprised to come home and find out Tsuna has passed out after only half a bottle of whiskey.

**Flame Forty-Five: Nurse **

Tsuna's cold just gave Kyoya a reason to keep him in bed for a week without anyone questioning it.

**Flame Forty-Six: Sky **

Kyoya found it extremely ironic that Tsuna was afraid of heights – he still burst out laughing when he remembered their first trip to Italy.

**Flame Forty-Seven: Police **

The guards were scared, Kyoya was pissed, and Tsuna was confused the day he had to bail Kyoya out of jail.

**Flame Forty-Eight: Eye Doctor **

"This is ridiculous - just because I missed one target does not mean I need glasses," Kyoya huffed.

**Flame Forty-Nine: Birthday **

Tsuna topped Kyoya once – and he wasn't stupid enough to think it would ever happen again.

**Flame Fifty: Vows **

He vowed to protect Tsuna when he understand what Cloud Ring meant, he vowed to love Tsuna at their wedding, and he intended to keep both of them. 

_Notes: _

_Yes I know Kyoya is horribly OOC in most of these. And yes I know officially they aren't the descendants of the First Vongola – but I like to write them that way anyways _


End file.
